


The Hardy Boys Investigate

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Puck and Artie team up to be good guys, they are puzzled by the behavior of Kurt and Dave</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hardy Boys Investigate

"Maybe our next project could be helping Kurt," Artie says as Puck unlocks his brakes and wheels him away from the locker.

"Hummel? What does he need?" Puck has discovered that Artie is decent company, plus he has a unique perspective on the world that amuses Puck. And he usually has pretty good ideas.

"You're not bullying him anymore, but it hasn't stopped."

"Really." Puck is unaccountably angry that anyone would mess with Hummel. The kid wears alarming clothing, but he's basically harmless if you don't look too closely at his more bizarre shit.

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's go. That would probably impress my probation officer even more. Homos are a very hot issue right now."

They round the corner just in time to see Karofsky put a full-body check onto Kurt, sending the smaller man spinning against the metal of the lockers.

"What the fuck?" Puck shouts, getting into Karofsky's face. "Hummel's off limits for that shit."

"He's a fucking fag."

"He's okay, man, just chill the fuck out." Puck puts out a hand and pulls Kurt to his feet, swiping a hand over Kurt's coat to get the creases out. Kurt backs himself against the lockers, clutching the strap of his messenger bag.

Dave is quivering like a pit bull aching to get off the leash and Puck steps between the two boys.

"This ain't cool, man. Leave Hummel alone."

Kurt raises his chin, looking haughty and superior. Puck sighs, knowing that the attitude is bound to set Karofsky off again. Artie rolls up to join him as a buffer between the two boys.

"If you say a fucking word, fag, I'll break every stupid bone in your body." Dave's face contorts with rage and he raises his fist menacingly.

Puck doesn't think he'll actually try anything, but the dude looks pretty scary. Kurt glares at him with contempt in his eyes, not saying a word, just staring at the big jock. To Puck's utter shock, Karofsky lowers his eyes.

"Please don't say anything," he says, his voice shaking this time, not with rage anymore. Dave looks at Kurt again, and this time he looks like Kurt has a cheeseburger hidden someone on his person. Puck's familiar with that look, having seen Dave gorge down everything in sight nearly every day at lunch, but can't understand why he'd look at Kurt that way.

Kurt finally breaks his icy silence, and murmurs, "Who has the power now?"

Karofsky steps back, his large frame visibly deflating. All the arrogance and rage disappears into a sort of hopelessness.

"You," he answers Kurt. He turns and walks away, looking like an old man, shuffling and hunching his shoulders.

"What the fuck?" Puck demands, his knuckles gone white as he grips Artie's chair. He can't ever remembered being so unnerved, not since juvie. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Kurt says, breezily flipping his scarf around his neck. "He's just worried that if I rat out his sociopathic behavior, he'll lose any potential scholarships to Ohio State."

Kurt hitches his bag higher and struts away, booted feet ringing out against the tiled floor.

The very idea that Karofsky might think anyplace other than the most desperate 1A school would give him a free ride is ludicrous. Also, Dave has never to Puck's knowledge looked ahead to anything except his next meal. Puck watches Kurt walk away, frowning to himself.

"Hummel is lying," he proclaims.

"Yes, given the available evidence, I would say that is the only possible conclusion," Artie agrees.

Puck can't imagine what Hummel might possibly have on Dave, and he doesn't like any mystery that leads to such an uncomfortable confrontation. "We should look into it."

Artie raises his gloved fist for a bump. "I concur."

"How should we do it?" Puck asks, turning the chair around and heading in the direction of their geometry class.

"Probably some judicious spying to start with," Artie says.

"Works for me."

"I'll be Joe and you can be Frank," Artie says.

"What?"

"The Hardy Boys. Chicks thought Frank was hotter."

"Then of course I'm Frank," Puck laughs. He has no fucking clue who those Hardy dudes are, but he's fine with being the hot one.

"Then, my trusty sidekick, we have a mystery to solve!"

"Wait . . . why am I the sidekick?"


End file.
